Elena Validus (Ultimate Hero)
Elena Validus was a supporting character and later became a villain in Ben 10: Ultimate Hero. She first appeared in the episode Lust. Appearance As a human, Elena wore a lab coat underneath her v-neck black mini dress and black flats. As the new Nanochip Queen, Elena's form is slightly taller. Her entire body is covered in golden circuit lines. Her eyes are completely white, her face is golden, and four large spikes are on top of her head. Powers and Abilities As a human, Elena had no natural powers. However, she was a proficient athlete and was shown to be a great fighter with her training received by her father. As the new Nanochip Queen, Elena has the abilities the original Queen possessed. Weaknesses Despite having control over the Nanochips, Elena's desires have been magnified and influenced by them. History Elena first appeared in the episode, Lust. After Ben and Kevin were ambushed by a group of Nanochips, the gang set off to find Victor Validus in his lab. When they arrived however, they were greeted by Elena, who explains that her father recently died due to health complications. As Elena brings the gang inside the lab, they are surprised to see that a group of Nanochips are inside a high security containment unit. Elena assures them the chips are dormant and she has kept them there for safety reasons and has no intention of using them. When Elena is given one of the chips that attacked Ben, Elena compares it to one of the others she has in storage, and comes to the conclusion that the ones that attacked Ben were the remains that survived their destruction and remained active. At Burger Shack, the four are intercepted by the active chips, everyone races back to the lab, where Gwen blocks the chips from getting through. Elena then devises a plan to shut them down. Despite this however, the chips break free, and begins to swarm over towards Ben, where they attempt to possess him. Elena sacrifices her self by overloading the containment unit and jumps towards the swarm and into the containment field, supposedly killing her and the Nanochips. Elena makes her return in the episode Latent Image. She uses infected thugs to search for Ben. When they arrive at Kevin's gargage, they give him a small packet, stating it to be for Ben. When Ben is given the packet, he opens the it, revealing an image of Elena and her father. Wanting to investigate, Ben and the rest of the gang head to Elena's lab where they find her alive. Ben asks Elena how this is possible. She explains that the Nanochips originally wanted Ben as their King after they saw how resilient and capable he was, but after Elena sacrificed herself for him, they made her their new Queen. Elena then offers Ben a chance to be at her side as the King of the Nanochips, she proposes they could mold the world to their own image. Ben, dismayed by this revelation, refuses. He begs her not to repeat the same outbreak she helped stop a year ago. Elena denies this, and summons her infected thugs to apprehend the gang so they can join her. After the fight, Elena tells Ben that one way or another, he will join her, and retreats. Episode Appearances *Lust *Latent Image Category:Characters Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Scientists Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Villians Category:Hybrids Category:Former Heroes Category:Former Plumbers Category:Former Allies